DLC03MQ02Fight JaredGresham.txt
DLC03MQ02Fight |scene= |srow=13 |topic=010481AD |before= |response=''{Rough, sincere. / Relieved}'' Appreciate the help, mainlander. |after=Jared: Looks like I'm the only one who made it. Damn shame. |abxy=A}} |topic=010481B8 |trow=4 |before=DLC03MaleMaineAccent: Appreciate the help, mainlander. |response=''{Rough, quietly. Several friends just got killed, and he couldn't save them. / Depressed}'' Looks like I'm the only one who made it. Damn shame. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Rough, quietly. Sincere. / Depressed}'' Don't take it too hard. You did what you could. We all did. |after=Jared: Avery and the others were just doing their jobs, but you... you ain't one of us. I owe you. Here. |abxy=A1b}} |before=DLC03MaleMaineAccent: Appreciate the help, mainlander. |response=''{Rough, relieved. Glad he survived. / Relieved}'' Helluva fight. It's a shame about the others, but you helped us pull through. |after=Jared: Avery and the others were just doing their jobs, but you... you ain't one of us. I owe you. Here. |abxy=A2a}} |before=DLC03MaleMaineAccent: Appreciate the help, mainlander. |response=''{Rough, relieved, amazed. He expected everyone was going to die. / Relieved}'' We're all still in one piece. Can't hardly believe it. |after=Jared: Avery and the others were just doing their jobs, but you... you ain't one of us. I owe you. Here. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=010481B7 |trow=2 |before=Jared: Don't take it too hard. You did what you could. We all did. |response=''{Rough, sincere. / Relieved}'' Avery and the others were just doing their jobs, but you... you ain't one of us. I owe you. Here. |after=Player Default: Glad I could help. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Jared: Don't take it too hard. You did what you could. We all did. |response=''{Rough, sincere. / Grateful}'' Avery and the others were just doing their jobs, but you... you ain't one of us. We owe you. And Harbormen pay their debts. Here. |after=Player Default: Glad I could help. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=010481B6 |before=Player Default: Glad I could help. |response=''{Rough, bitter. Making up his mind. / Somber}'' Yeah. That's it for me, though. |after=Jared: Damn this Fog. Damn this whole island. I'm heading back to the mainland. Far Harbor can fend for itself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010481B5 |before=Player Default: Lucky I was here. You didn't stand a chance out there. |response=''{Rough, somber. The player's right. / Somber}'' Don't I know it. |after=Jared: Damn this Fog. Damn this whole island. I'm heading back to the mainland. Far Harbor can fend for itself. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010481B3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What were you doing out there? |response=''{Rough, bitter, disgusted-- people died for this. / Disgust}'' Scrapping. Picking over the the old ruins. Avery wanted more rebar to shore up the Hull. More wire for the Condensers. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Rough, bitter, rising anger. / Disgust}'' We put our necks on the line for this town, and what do they do? They shut us out. Leave us to die. Damn them. |after=Jared: Damn this Fog. Damn this whole island. I'm heading back to the mainland. Far Harbor can fend for itself. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=010481AE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah. That's it for me, though. |response=''{Rough, bitter, disgusted. / Disgust}'' Damn this Fog. Damn this whole island. I'm heading back to the mainland. Far Harbor can fend for itself. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah. That's it for me, though. |response=''{Rough, sad, bitter. / Depressed}'' I'm through here. Heading back to the mainland, next chance I get. Far Harbor can fend for itself. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=01043832 |before= |response=''{Yelling, running for the gate, out of breath. Desperate. / Angry}'' The gate! Open the gate! I've got wounded out here! |after=CaptainAvery: Mariner? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104382D |before=AllenLee: Gulpers! |response=''{Panicked, trying to rally his wounded friends. / Afraid}'' God. Defend yourselves! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=01043826 |before=AllenLee: Anglers! |response=''{Afraid, calling out a warning. / Afraid}'' Anglers! |after=CaptainAvery: Rally! Defend the Hull! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0104829D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Anguished, panicked. One of his friends was just killed by a monster. / Afraid}'' Look out! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Anguished, panicked. Another of his friends was just killed by a monster. / Afraid}'' No, dammit! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Anguished, panicked. One of his friends was just killed by a monster. / Afraid}'' Gah! |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=010481AC |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Rough, bitter. / Disgust}'' Can't wait to get off this damn island. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Rough, sincere. / Neutral}'' Safe journey, mainlander. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hushed, afraid. / Afraid}'' There's no time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hushed, afraid. / Angry}'' Not now. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files